marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
The city of Portal High School
Yesterday, I took a stroll around the city of Portal High School - I apologize for the unofficial name but hopefully someone can correct me - and it was... sort of awesome, sort of boring. It's hard to say which emotion was more predominant. :- Cecil, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host "The city of Portal High School" is the name for the city surrounding Portal High School. While it appears to be provisional, directly mentioning "Portal High School" in its name, and is believed to be such by some characters, evidence suggests that it is the city's actual name. In Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, it is described as a "self-sufficient boarding school". It is also indirectly established that the principal of Portal High School also gets to be the mayor of the city of Portal High School. History The city (at the time, known as The Sity) chronologically first appears in Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. It is home to The Skool, as well as all the main characters of Born Again Christian, including Gloria Deschanel, Zim and Dib. It is mostly destroyed, along with the rest of Earth, during the apocalypse that Dib and Gloria cause, and as such in the next chronological appearance in Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History it is in ruins. However, in a time span of less than a thousand years it is back up and running. From then on, the city is mostly untouched until AG 2011, when Portal Labs are established in the city's place, thus ending its history. The new city that was founded in this city's place is named District 12. Structure Portal High School Main article: Portal High School Portal High School is the main building of the city. It is given the most attention in the stories, and has its own separate history. Residential buildings Principal Business Man's home / Blue Portals Development Centre The house, possibly described as being "nice an pink"The exact quote from ITS MY LIFE! reads "We wents to Karlins becos we were too cool for school which was nice an pink", which makes it ambiguous as to whether it's Caroline's house or Portal High School that is described as "nice an pink"., is home to Principal Business Man and his family, including Principal GLaDOS, Caroline and Emprase Contone Ovasere, who later dubbed the house "Blue Portals Development Empire". Principal Business Man is fairly rich, and gets to heavily customize his house. At some point, he owns a telescope with which he can observe the rest of the city, as well as screens showing stocks. In ITS MY LIFE!, it's mentioned that "the guy from Leave it Beaber" lives next door to Caroline, but his story is not expanded in any way. The name "Blue Portals Development Centre" comes from a Portal mod Blue Portals, in which it is the name of a testing facility that appears to be a direct rip-off of Aperture Science, but nevertheless has invented original testing elements in addition to reverse-engineered technology. Gabe Jonson's home / GLaDOS's lair This is the place where Gabe Jonson lives. After Caroline died, he made a robot body for her, conveniently located in the house, named GLaDOS. However, due to a virus installed by Assirram Strebor, GLaDOS becomes evil and proceeds to take over the rest of the city, making Portal Labs in its place. Evil Ingineer's home While it is unknown how long the evil clones of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 have existed, it is known that at least the evil Ingineer had his own home. It is the house in which Assirram Strebor is created and in which the evil TEEN FORTRESS 2 are killed; it is unknown who takes over this house after their death. Snipper's home During the course of TEEN FORTRESS 2, as Scot moves in to the city of Portal High School, Snipper invites him to live in his house. This house is home to both of them, as well as Snipper's parents (who, due to brain damage, assume Scot is their son as well) and Katty the Koala, which Scot and Snipper adopted. Scot and Snipper likely moved out as they, as well as the rest of TEEN FORTRESS 2, graduated and began studies in Half-Life College. Cave Jonson's home Cave Jonson lived separately from Gabe. His house is a lab, on which he can perform various robot-related experiments, such as turning Gir from robot to human and turning Wheatly from human to robot. After his death, it is unknown who takes over this house. Zim's home This house was home to Zim and Gir. After Zim's unfortunate transportation, Gir took over as the sole owner. As a human, she still presumably lives in this house by the time the city is converted to Portal Labs. City of Portal High School Centre of Culture Based on the building in the neighborhood of ASBusinessMagnet, Marijampolės kultūros centras, the City of Portal High School Centre of Culture hosts various cultural events. It is the place where Principal Business Man first met Ms. Hart, thus proceeding to make her the Music teacher of Portal High School. It is also where Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry's Inside Out premiered. Unknown store It is known that Violet Beauregarde's brand of chewing gum is available for sale somewhere at Portal High School, after an agreement between her and Principal Business Man. The exact details, including the location of the store, are unknown, though. Zoo A zoo is known to exist in the city of Portal High School, as it is where Katty the Koala originates, seeing as koalas are not native to the region which the city of Portal High School is present in. Katty escapes the zoo as Roslalonde Lettuce crashes a car into the koala exhibit. Trivia *In the first exclusive of the MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology, ASBusinessMagnet estimates that the population of the city of Portal High School is around 500. Coincidentally, this is the approximate population of the village where she actually used to live. Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Notes City of Portal High School